


Facing the Consequences

by Mandancie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Corporal Punishment, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Facing the Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**This story is unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Summary: This is based off what happened after Charlie died.**

**Tag: Season 10 episode 22**

**Warning: Spanking of an adult by an adult.**

**A/N: This is a birthday present for FoxFire90. This is my first CP story, so be easy on me.**

**Facing the Consequences**

Standing by the pyre, Dean and Sam watched as Charlie's body burn. Dean was angry. No, he was furious.

Leave it alone. Leave it alone. How hard is it for Sam to listen to me? Dean fumed.

He looked over at his little brother. He could see the tears in his eyes.

Sam looked at the pyre. He couldn't believe this happened; he didn't want this to happen. Now, Charlie was dead.

"Dean, I—," Sam started, looking at his older brother.

"I don't want to hear it, Sam," Dean growled. "I told you to leave it."

Dean walked away from Sam.

"But, Dean," Sam tried again, gripping Dean's elbow.

Dean looked at Sam, yanking his arm away from him. Fury and rage in his eyes.

"I told you to leave it," Dean snarled. "And because you didn't, Charlie is dead."

Sam's stomach dropped at the accusation. He knew Dean was right, but it hurt hearing it out loud.

"B—but, Dean," Sam pleaded. His voice hitched a little.

"I can't do this now," Dean barked. "Get your ass in the car. We need to leave." Dean walked off towards the Impala.

Sam watched Dean leave. He felt sick. He knew Dean was upset, but this was different than any other time. Sam looked back at the smoldering pile of wood.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," Sam whispered.

"Samuel," Dean's voice could be heard from a distance. "I said come on."

Sam slowly walked away from the pyre.

_000_000

The ride back to the bunker was oppressive. The tension was heavy. Sam wanted to talk to Dean. He tried to explain his reasoning behind what he did. But when he looked over at his brother, he could see it would not be received well.

Dean's grip on the wheel was so tight that his knuckles and fingers were bone white. He was grinding his teeth, trying to keep his rage in control.

Sam had done some stupid things, but never something that cost a person their life. No, Dean took that back. Sam did this before. Well, Dean was going to make sure that he won't ever do something like this again.

When Dean put the car in park, he looked over at his brother. A part of him didn't recognize the man sitting next to him. How could someone be so careless that he would put others in danger? Then he would see his baby brother that would do everything in his power to do what he could for his brother. Even though Dean has told him over and over to let it go.

"Go to your room," Dean ordered. His voice wasn't as harsh as it was when they were burning Charlie's body. "And I don't want you to come out until I call for you."

"But, Dean," Sam said. "I have something…"

"I don't think you understood what I just said," Dean quietly stated. "You will go to your room. We are going to deal with this, but first, I want to calm down."

The realization was shown in Sam's eyes as to what was about to happen.

"No," Sam shook his head. "I'm too old. You can't be serious."

"You are still under the impression that this is a discussion," Dean twisted in the seat to see Sam better. "Now, if you don't want to stand in the corner while you wait for me to calm down, I suggest you do what I said. The choice is up to you."

Sam opened his mouth to argue his point that he was too old and too big to be treated like a little child.

"If you say one more thing," Dean warned. "I will deal with your punishment now and again after I've calmed down."

Sam's mouth shut with a snap. Sam opened the door and got out of the car. This wasn't fair, Sam fumed. He slammed the door, stomping off into the bunker.

Dean shook his head. It never failed to amaze him how much his baby brother would throw a tantrum when he knew he did something wrong and was getting corrected on it.

Dean got out of the car and followed his brother inside the bunker. Walking down the front corridor, Dean heard another door slam.

 _Okay, this was taking things too far_ , Dean thought.

Unbuckling his belt and pulling it from his jeans' loops, Dean folded it in half and headed towards his brother's room. When he opened the door, he had to quickly duck as the glass was headed his way.

When Sam saw Dean standing at the door, he gulped. He started backing away when he saw the belt in Dean's hands. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening_.

Sam didn't stop moving until he was pressed against the far wall.

Dean slowly walked into the room. He didn't say a word as he walked over towards Sammy. Sam knew better than to throw a tantrum. It looked like he would have to remind his baby brother what happened when he did.

"Turn around," Dean ordered softly.

Sam shook his head as he slowly slid further away from Dean.

"I won't ask again," Dean said. "You are already in trouble. Do you want to make it worse?"

Sam was upset that tears were already burning the back of his throat. This couldn't be possible. He was a grown man. He was taller than his brother. Why was Dean still having this effect on him?

When Dean reached out for Sam, he quickly moved his arm away and turned around. Sam didn't want it to be any more embarrassing than it was right now.

Dean got closer to Sam and whispered in his ear.

"You know I don't allow these tantrums. I told you to come into this room and wait for me to come or call you out. Nowhere did you hear me say act like you were a four-year-old, slamming doors or throwing things."

Dean knew he was getting through to his baby brother when he saw the first tear stream down his cheek.

"Now," Dean continued. "You will stand just like this until I call you. If I hear one more thing: you yell or throw anything, I'll be back."

Sam lowered his head until his forehead was on the stone wall. He hated when Dean was mad at him because he wasn't like other people. When Dean would be angry at other people, his trademark sonofabitch would be yelled at. But when Dean was mad with Sam, his voice wouldn't rise higher than a soft whisper. He doesn't shout.

Sam hated this feeling.

When Sam felt Dean step away, a sense of loss washed over him. He didn't like being alone. He wanted to turn his head and look at Dean, but he didn't want to be in trouble.

Sam wanted to hold in his tears. But Dean was always able to make him cry when he was upset. He's been in trouble before, and it didn't make him weep like a baby. So why was this affecting me so bad? The one tear fell; he didn't want any more.

_000_000_000

Dean walked to the library, sat down on one of the chairs, and placed the belt on the table's top. He didn't know what he was going to do with his stubborn little brother. Sammy. He loved his brother. But he can't just risk everybody's life trying to do this.

What was he going to do with him?

Dean looked at the belt. It has been a long time since he took his brother to task. He tried to leave it to let Sam feel like he can get his point across without having it come to this. Sometimes not.

The last time he had to bring the belt out was when he chose Ruby over him. At first, he wasn't going to do anything. He felt that Sam learned his lesson and knew what he had to do to gain his trust again. But that was Dean's fault. Sam began to spiral out of control, and it was like he was asking to be punished. So, Dean did what he should have done sooner and alleviated his little brother's guilt.

Looking down at his watch, Dean hasn't heard anything coming from the rooms, decided it was time to get this over with.

"Sam," Dean called out.

Dean didn't have to wait long. He saw Sam walking up the few steps that led to the library. Sam didn't come further into the room. His eyes were on the belt that was still on the table.

Dean turned the chair around so that he was facing his brother.

"Okay," Dean said. "Tell me what you and Charlie were doing?"

Sam didn't say anything. His eyes were still on the belt. He knew he was going to get a thrashing, and he didn't want it.

"Sammy," Dean said softly. Motioned Sam to come closer with his hand. "You want me to understand what you were doing? This is the time to tell me."

"I'm just trying to help you," Sam said. "We need the Mark removed."

Dean nodded. "What did I say about the Mark?"

"Dean, I'm not gonna let you turn again." Sam was determined.

"So," Dean stood up. "You disregarded what I said. Did you find something?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "It was in the Book of the Dead. It just needs to be translated."

"Why would it need to be translated?" Dean asked, stepping closer to Sam. "It was supposed to be burned."

Sam paled. He didn't mean to admit that.

"I told you to burn it," Dean shook his head. "Where is the book?"

Sam said nothing.

Dean picked up the belt from the table.

"Dean," Sam begged.

"No," Dean said. "You don't want to talk, so we can get this over with."

Dean held out his hand for Sam to come closer to him.

"No, Dean, please," Sam cried.

"Samuel," Dean's tone was firm. "I will not ask again. Come here."

Sam hated when Dean called him by that name. He would give anything for Dean to call him Sammy. He would bitched about his brother calling him Sammy, but deep down, he loved it. It meant that he was still Dean's.

Sam looked at his brother. He didn't want to do this.

"Sam."

Hearing Dean's voice brought Sam out of his musing. He slowly walked towards his brother.

"Over the table," Dean ordered.

Sam looked at his brother. He hated being over the table; it was so impersonal. He looked at the table and wished it would just catch fire, so he didn't have to be on it.

Standing by the table, Sam tried to calm his breathing. He felt Dean's hand in the middle of his back, making him bend over. Sam balled his fists and closed his eyes.

Dean kept his hand on Sam's back for a second. He knew Sam was tensed. Yes, he was getting a thrashing, but it didn't mean that he couldn't be comforted.

"Breathe," Dean said.

It was the only warning Sam got before the sting of the leather strap across his ass. The first hit, Sam felt the air escape his lungs. The strikes rained down one after the other. Sam wanted to be strong and not seem weak in front of his brother. He didn't want to be vulnerable.

Dean wasn't one to lecture, but this was different. Dean wanted to get his point across. And he knew how much Sam could take. Dean never took his hand off Sam's back and could tell that he was holding his breath.

"Breathe, Sam," Dean said again. His arm steadily moving, giving even strokes.

After several more strikes, Dean felt it was time to take the punishment to the next level. He needed to break through this wall Sam built. He stopped swinging and rubbed Sam's back.

"You're okay," Dean soothed.

He reached under Sam and popped the button to his jeans.

"No," Sam started rising from the table.

Dean put his hand between Sam's shoulder blades.

"No, Sam," Dean admonished. "Your actions caused the death of someone. Can you tell me, honestly, that you do not deserve this?"

"Please, Dean," Sam's voice wavered. "No."

"You'll be alright," Dean soothed. "Lay still."

Sam's head hit the table with a soft thud.

Dean pulled Sam's jeans down. When he straightened back up, Dean put his hand on Sam's back and once again said one word, "Breathe."

The thwack of the belt came raining down on Sam. He couldn't hold in his yelp. It wasn't as bad while he had his pants up, but now he only had his boxers; there was no protection. Sam stopped trying to hold in his tears. They came full force.

"Sam," Dean said, while swinging the belt, "I told you **(thwack)** to drop it. **(thwack thwack)** There was **(thwack)** no **(thwack** ) way ( **thwack** ) this ( **thwack** ) Mark was coming off without something happening." ( **thwack; thwack; thwack** )

"Please, Dean," Sam wailed.

"No," Dean said, followed by two more hits. "You've lied to me. ( **thwack** ) Your research got someone killed. ( **thwack; thwack; thwack; thwack** ) Is this what you want? Having someone's death over your head? ( **thwack; thwack; thwack** )"

"Please, Dean," Sam screamed through his tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"You see," Dean said, swinging his arm faster. "This time, sorry doesn't cut it." More swats followed. "Charlie is dead."

Sam's heart broke. When he saw Charlie's broken body in the tub, he knew it was his fault. It was all his fault. He begged her to do this. It was his fault. It was all his fault.

Dean looked down at his brother laying on the table. He could basically see what was going through his head.

"Listen to me, Sammy," Dean said softly. "Let it out. There is no reason to hold this in."

Dean continued with the last set. This time he focused on the area where his butt and thighs met.

"Let yourself go, Sammy," Dean said. "Breathe."

Dean didn't say anything else. He swung the belt hitting its mark. When he was done, Dean dropped the belt where he stood.

Sam was wailing. He sounded broken.

Hearing his little brother sounding like that broke his heart. He hated that he had to do this, but it was the only way for Sam to understand.

Dean lifted Sam's pants to where they belonged and rubbed his back, talking in low tones.

"Come on, Sammy," Dean soothed. "It's over. You did well. You're alright."

Dean gripped Sam's arm about to help him stand, but Sam turned and looked at him. Tears and mucus drenched Sam's face. Dean did something he hadn't done since Sam was younger. He used his shirttail to wipe his brother's face clean.

Sam was shocked and comforted by the action. Sam stood up, and all he wanted was to be comforted in his brother's arms to know that he was forgiven. He wanted to know everything was okay between them. He needed to know.

Dean stayed at arm's length.

"Go to the bathroom and wash your face," Dean said, stepping away from Sam.

Sam's heart broke as he watched Dean pick his belt from the floor. Nothing's changed. He's still angry with me; he doesn't trust me anymore.

"Go on," Dean said, threading his belt through the loops of his jeans.

Sam watched as Dean walked out of the library. More tears fell as he saw Dean went further and further away. Slowly, Sam turned and left the way he came in, heading to the bathroom.

_000_000_000

After washing his face, Sam looked at his reflection in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw. He hated what he saw. The lump in his throat began to hurt again as his eyes filled with more tears. Sam wiped them away with the back of his hands.

Leaving the bathroom, Sam headed for his room. He didn't want anything to eat. He didn't want to be seen. His butt still hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as his heart did.

When he got to his room, he froze at what he saw.

Dean was sitting at the end of the bed.

"D'n."

_000_000_000

Dean left Sam in the library with the order of cleaning his face. He knew what Sam wanted when he stood up, but Dean had to show his baby brother that his actions have consequences. And these caused the death of Charlie. Dean knew his baby brother's heart. He knew what Sammy wanted to do, but he went about it the wrong way.

Walking away from Sam before comforting him was the hardest thing Dean's done. But it was necessary. Not comforting his brother wasn't going to be forever. It just had to wait. Dean wanted his baby brother to honestly think about this. Sam said he was sorry, but was he apologizing for the right reasons? Was Sam apologizing because Dean was upset, and he didn't want Dean angry with him? Dean wanted Sammy to apologize for being reckless with everyone's lives.

Dean took the shortcut towards the rooms. He didn't want Sam to see him just yet, as it didn't pass the bathroom. Not comforting Sam instantly after his spanking was part of his punishment. He wanted Sam to realize that physical chastisement was not the only thing that would wipe away the misdeed that was done.

Dean sat down on the bed and waited for his brother. Dean did some thinking of his own. He needed to know that Sam would leave this alone.

Dean was brought out of his musing by the soft, timid sound of his brother calling him.

"D'n."

_000_000_000

Sam had his shoulders slumped and his hands in his pockets, looking down. Sam wanted everything back to normal. He wanted his brother.

Dean stood and faced Sam.

"Are you ready to talk?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry," Sam quietly said.

"About what?" Dean asked. "That I'm upset or what happened that caused Charlie's death?"

Sam looked up at Dean. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it with a snap. Hearing that, Sam couldn't truthfully answer it. He was sorry that Dean was upset, but he also wanted Dean to understand why they needed to do this.

"Dean," Sam pleaded.

"Sam," Dean countered. "You're sorrier that I'm upset. You do realize that Charlie died for this. It is not worth it."

"You are!" Sam yelled.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam. Could he really be like this?

"You would sacrifice anyone for this losing venture?"

"I'm not sacrificing anyone," Sam sighed.

"Charlie?"

"She volunteered," Sam said.

"How did she know?" Dean asked. "We haven't seen her in a while. How would she have known about the Mark?"

Sam said nothing.

"Because you told her," Dean replied. "So, yes, you would sacrifice anyone."

Dean took a step back.

"I can't talk to you," Dean said, walking towards the door.

Sam's pain was extending far more than his behind. He couldn't be alienated again.

When Dean stepped next to him, Sam gripped his shirt.

"Dean, please," Sam pleaded. "Please."

Dean looked up at his brother. He could see the pleading in his eyes. He knew deep down that he would do the same thing if it was the other way. It just hurt that so many people were getting involved in this.

Dean sighed. He gripped Sam's shoulder and pulled him in his arms.

Sam buried his face in his brother's shoulder. More tears fell as he mumbled his apology over and over.

Dean shook his head and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's okay, Sammy," Dean soothed. "It'll be okay."

Hearing those words from his big brother lifted an oppressive weight off Sam's chest. His grip on Dean's clothes became tighter.

**The End**

**A/N: Thank you for reading my story. Please leave a review. I would like to know what you think of my first attempt at writing CP.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Mandancie**


End file.
